A Twist of Fate
by Lady Dina
Summary: A simple Fullmetal Alchemist story where Edward and Alphonse meet up with a few new alchemists. [many oc’s and lots of humor. (Strong langue used)]
1. Chap: 1

"Does anyone know where I can find the taisa? He still needs to sign this pile of paperwork." Hawkeye asked as she walked around the base.

Roy was currently on his way back to his office, a tissue between his fingertips. He sneezed into the Kleenex, looking rather tired and sickly. Well, of course, that was because the Colonel was sick, but he couldn't afford to miss work, even if he did hate it at times ok, most of the time.

Hawkeye meandered around looking for the taisa, the stack of papers growing heavy in her arms. She frowned, then turned left, and immediately ran into Mustang and the papers flew all over the place, her hand twitched towards her gun. The taisa had 10 seconds left to explain...make that 5.

Colonel Mustang blinked, slowly taking in the fact that Riza's palm was near her handgun. The poor guy was just tired...so it took him a little while to notice such things. Anyhow, when he finally did realize the act, Roy opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, he sneezed into his tissue once again.

Hawkeye blinked. "Taisa? Are you alright? You could have called in sick you know..." she knelt down to pick up the fallen papers. "But as long as you're here..." she dumped the papers into his arms, "you need to sign these." "I'm fine...just a little ill," Roy replied, sniffing once. He glanced down at the papers curiously. "What are those about?" Hawkeye sighed irritably, the Taisa was a little slow today, "You need to sign them" she repeated patiently. "Sign them? Huh..." Roy took one randomly from the floor and stared at it. Riza stood by and waited patiently, another stack of papers in her hand. After a few moments, Mustang turned to face Riza. "Got a writing utensil?" he asked, blinking as if he was in a daze.

Riza sighed, "Why don't we go to your office sir?" She looked around, "And where is Fullmetal? I haven't seen him for a while" Riza asked. "I sent him on a mission yesterday...unless he's decided to ignore my orders," the Colonel's eyes shifted from side to side, "in which I wouldn't be surprised. Anyhow..." He pivoted around to walk back to his office. Riza followed him, and sighed as he ran into the door. "Allow me sir" She opened the door

Roy marched in towards his desk. He slapped the paper down and quickly signed it, not bothering to read it. Riza sighed, "You're supposed to read them before you sign sir" she passed him a second paper. Roy felt like saying something along the lines of "to hell with that" but decided not to do so. "I know, I know..." He began reading the second paper.

Riza stood by patiently and held another paper at the ready. Before having the tip of the pen touch the paper, Roy sneezed (again) and dropped the writing utensil. "..." Hawkeye sighed and handed him another pen. She needed to go walk Black Hayate soon, if only the Taisa would hurry up and finish his paperwork...

The Colonel grabbed the other pen, nodding once. He then quickly signed the document, looking rather annoyed. Hawkeye wondered what the taisa was annoyed about, and she really needed to walk Hayate before he pissed in the...the sounds of a stream of water hitting the taisa's door reached her...well never mind then, she pulled out her gun and shot straight at the door.

Roy quickly perked up and stared at the bullet indentation at his office's door. "Huh..." He had lost his concentration completely. Hawkeye glared at Mustang, "Paperwork sir...now..." She went to the door to let a shaking Black Hayate outside Roy blinked once then yawned, taking another slip of paper from the stack. He began reading it before collapsing onto the desk in exhaustion. The Colonel sighed, his head beginning to feel a little hot. Hawkeye came back, and placed a cool hand on Mustang's forehead and jerked back reflexively, "Colonel, you have a fever. Go home; I'll take care of the rest of the paperwork"

Mustang slowly glanced up at Riza, frowning. "You sure?" he asked without thinking, although he wanted nothing to do with the documents OF DOOM. Hawkeye glared, "I'll call Havoc for you sir..." she tilted her head thoughtfully, "However if you insist, and since you're fever's not that bad, you can take these home with you and bring them back tomorrow" She dumped half the pile of papers into a box and handed it to him. "The others can wait till tomorrow" Roy punched himself mentally for letting those last words slip out from his mouth. He slowly sat up and took the box with a frown and sighed. "Thank you, First Lieutenant Hawkeye," he answered with slight sarcasm.

Unfortunately Hawkeye caught the sarcasm, and fingered her gun...Mustang had 15 seconds to get out the door...with the papers! And get at his dorm, before the rounds started going off... 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... Poor Roy's eye twitched, seeing the anger in Riza's eyes. He rushed out the room, the box in his palms. Riza humped and locked up the office for the day, carrying her coat and the other half of the papers over her forearm. She'd take the rest of the day off.

The Colonel lazily unlocked the door to his room, yawning as he turned the knob. After placing the box full of papers down onto the floor, he made his way to the bathroom to grab a small hand cloth that he dampened with water and held it to his forehead. The fever seemed to be much warmer, now. Roy sighed, not wanting to sign any of the documents. He went to lie down on his bed, the hand cloth still atop his forehead, hopefully bringing his fever down.

"As long as you get the paperwork done by tomorrow Taisa...and you'd BETTER do it!" Hawkeye called. Mustang ignored the voice outside, pulling up a blanket and drifting off to sleep...Hawkeye twitched -BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG- chick _'Out of rounds'_ thought Hawkeye, '_Oh well_,' she figured Mustang got the message. She left, Mustang's door, and her gun, still smoking. She glared at all the people peaking out of their doors and left the building. Now she'd have to polish her gun again...  
Roy was greatly startled. His eyes quickly opened, hearing the bullets ricochet loudly off his door. Mustang coughed into the blanket then slowly got out of bed to sign the papers.

Hawkeye watched Mustang get up to sign the papers from his open windows. She smiled and replaced the gun into her shopping bag...looks like she wouldn't need it after all...And she was down to the last bullet, she'd scrounged it out from under her bed. She walked towards the shooting range for more bullets and to practice her aim.  
Roy picked up the box and placed it on his table, sighing. He grabbed a chair and sat a pen in hand. Just when he was about to read the first one, the Colonel rested his head upon the table, although it was cold and hard, falling asleep. Black Hayate barked, and Riza was back with more rounds...-BANG- The bullet sailed through the window and landed next to Roy's head, a note attached to it. "Taisa, paperwork...NOW"

Mustang froze, straightening up in his chair and reading the note_. Damnit...she always seems to be watching me..._ He glanced over at the window then back at the papers. Roy grabbed the top paper and began reading. It was then he realized that he had left his cold cloth on the bed...and his forehead was burning up. The Colonel felt slightly dizzy, so decided to stumble over to the bed to his cloth and take it back to the table. Another round with a note sailed through the window, "Taisa, if you don't feel good, sign the damn papers in bed!" The silent "You never read them anyway" hanging in the large blank space left on the paper.

Mustang blinked, shrugging at the note. He slowly grabbed the container of papers in his arms and walked over to his bed, dropping the box right before reaching his destination. He, as well, fell along with it. He felt so...dizzy...and the cold cloth was still on the table. Hawkeye decided it would be a good idea to leave, he was paranoid enough already. And he was sick. So as long as he got the papers signed by the next day, she'd let him procrastinate for once...Roy glanced around at the papers scattered all over the floor, still lying on the ground. He groaned, his vision blurring, and he eventually fell unconscious due to the fever.

Edward sighed as he headed towards the base then to Mustang's office to report back on that lame-brained mission he went on. "I don't see why he keeps sending me on such pointless missions" he said referring to Al though he didn't once look to him "next thing you know he'll have me retrieving cats from tress of something" he grumbled as he walked in the building the stated towards Mustang's office. Riza was just leaving HQ, when she saw Ed, she blinked, "Edward, the colonel has a fever, and he's not in right now."

Ed stopped and turned towards Riza "Mustang's sick eh...?" he asked with the hint of amusement in his voice and indeed he felt like laughing for it seemed as long as he had know Roy he never once was sick. "Well then I suppose this report will have to wait... unless you want to relay it to him or should I just wait..." he asked crossing his arms over his chest looking rather smug.

Riza glared, "Edward, deliver the colonel your report please" She thought for a moment, "And please give him these papers, he needs to sign them by today" She handed him a box of papers. Meanwhile, Mustang was pathetically lying on the ground of his dorm, sweating from the fever. He was still unconscious...and didn't look like he was going to sign those papers anytime soon. "Edward, hold on just a second" Riza walked towards the dorms and fired her gun -BANG- "PAPERWORK NOW SIR!" Turning towards Ed, "I believe the colonel is now awake, Edward, you may deliver your report now"Roy slowly opened the eyes, having the gunshot as some sort of alarm clock. When he awoke, he was still sweating terribly, so he decided to make his way towards the table for that cold cloth. Of course, it wasn't as cold as before, but it worked anyhow. Mustang picked it up and held it to his forehead.

Pushing a stray lock of red blond hair out of her face Sudina walked around the city looking first to a letter she held in her hand then up for any signs where she was going or who she and her sister were assigned to work with "umm.. I think we're lost" she said dryly as she looked to her dark haired sister.  
"I know the letter says Central but other then that nothing other then names.." she said as she walked over to a shop looking in the window before turning back around to look at her sister. "Umm why don't you go that way and look and I'll go this way" she said pointed the direction she would be going "this way we're sure to find... something" with that she head off.  
After a little walking she heard the sound of gun fire "what the..." she asked as she ran of in that direction. Seeing a girl with blond hair and warring what appeared to be a military uniform. "Excuse me..?" she started hoping this person would point her in the right direction "I'm looking for a Colonel Roy Mustang..." she said quietly

Hawkeye, replaced her gun into the holster at her side, and turned towards the girl, "The colonel is sick," she said shortly, "I'm 1st lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, I'll pass your message along to the colonel."

The sound of amusement fell form Ed's voice as he looked to Riza "but you said he was sick... and" he gave up and nodded walking towards Mustang's dorm and knocked lowly almost to low to be heard for in truth he hated giving reports of Roy for it seemed he knew already what Ed had done _so what is the point of reporting?_ Ed asked himself mentally.  
The sound of anthers voice, a girl's, as well as one he didn't recognize made him turn his gaze for a moment looking to see if he recognized her form some where but didn't. Knowing she wasn't asking him he slowly opened the door to Mustang's dorm "might as well get this over with" he sighed.

"He is sick, and he's using it as an excuse to procrastinate," she fingered the trigger of her still smoking gun.

Alphonse had decided to follow Edward, since he did not have a chance to talk to his brother before the state alchemist left with The Taisa's secretary. "Brother, perhaps if Colonel Mustang is sick we should bring him some soup or flowers to cheer him up?" He asked hesitantly. Ed was always in a bad mood before and after reporting in to his superior.

Sudina blinked "message...? oh then you don't know" she smiled "I'm Sudina Silverwolf.. also Know as the Blaze Alchemist. I was assigned to report to Colonel Roy Mustang.. got a letter conforming it here" she said holding up the letter "said something about working with others as well.. But I thought it would be best to report to Roy first, sorry to here he's sick... but maybe you can help" she said still keeping the smile on her face. That was one of the big differences from her to her sister even though they were like night and day, quite literally.  
"Oh... right" she said suddenly remembering she wasn't really dressed as she should be but it wasn't her fault the uniforms were to big "My sister, the other one assigned to work with Roy is in the city as well only we split up err so... if you don't believe me I got a pocket watch I can get out.."

Riza scanned the letter quickly not really reading it, "Working with others...He might be talking about Fullmetal. What do you need help with? The colonel's busy with paperwork, and he, also, should be receiving Edward's report about now." Hawkeye fired the gun over her shoulder at the Roy's window.


	2. Chap: 2

Edward sighed and looked over his shoulder to Riza "then if he's sick then why do _I_ have to repot... I don't want to get _His_ sickness" he grumbled as he slowly closed the door turning his full attention to her and that girl.  
_"Brother, perhaps if Colonel Mustang is sick we should bring him some soup or flowers to cheer him up?" _Al said  
Ed laughed "soup, flowers...?" then he thought about that for a moment "you may have an idea there Al... why not... It may put him in a better mood... and the better his mood the shorter we have to stay"

The suit of armor gave off the impression of smiling. He was just glad his brother was finally taking his advice and being nice. "Miss Hawkeye, do you know what kind of flowers Colonel Mustang likes best?" Riza looked over to Al "I don't think the colonel likes flowers. Soup would be the best alternative I believe." Riza looked back to Edward ,sighed and stretched out her hand, "Give me the report, I'll deliver it to him, with the rest of his paperwork"

_"Working with others...He might be talking about Fullmetal. What do you need help with? The colonel's busy with paperwork, and he, also, should be receiving Edward's report about now."_ Riza said as she fired a shot making Sudina jump  
"Help...? Well none really I was just wonder where the base was or who I was going to be working with as well as why I am being assigned here... Err Fullmetal..." she looked to the tall guy dressed in armor "do you mean him?" she asked pointing to Al. "No, it would be the ...shor-er...no It's his brother, the boy in red? He's Edward" Riza tried to explain.

Ed nodded and walked down next to Al about to hand the report as well as the stack of papers to Riza. Catching the last of what the girl said, Ed his temper growing "No! For the last time I am Fullmetal!" he yelled glaring at the girl.

"Brother, please calm down," Al sheepishly requested, setting a hand on Ed's shoulder to restrain the hot-headed alchemist if needed. "It was an honest mistake. I'm sure she didn't mean any offense by It."   
'Well... At least she didn't call him short,' Al thought to himself.

Al nodded and bowed in his own clanky manner. "Thank you, Miss Hawkeye. Ed and I will return with some soup shortly, right Brother?" He nudged Fullmetal, trying to get his attention off the girl.


	3. Chap: 3

Mustang heard the small knock at the door because of his ultra-sensitive ears of DOOM and trudged over to the doorway. He turned the knob and found himself facing...no one? Oh, so he was down there...the Colonel glanced down at Edward, yawning. "Hm?"

Riza twitched irritated, and dumped the box of papers at Roy's feet, "Taisa, here's the rest of your paperwork, and do you think it's wise to tease Edward like that?" Hawkeye just stood there impassively waiting for Mustang to sign the papers..."Oh, and sir, here's Edward's report." She handed him the papers.

Roy perked up some, wanting to know what Edward had found out. He turned to face Hawkeye and took the report. "Well, let's see what he dug up..." He began reading then froze, glaring at the paper. "...sir?" Riza asked. "...it's nothing," Roy lied, leaving the paper on the table and beginning to read one of the documents before signing. He then took out a tissue and sneezed. "...You're lying..." Riza stated flatly, "you twitch when you lie, and you're lying" She fingered her gun again. The Colonel sighed. "Can't keep anything from you, can I? Well...it's just not as I expected, that's all."

"Ah..." Hawkeye fell silent..."Whatever happened to the other people? They were right beside us a second ago." Riza realized that they'd probably shut the door on them...oops.  
Roy shrugged, feeling a little higher in spirits since Riza wasn't constantly reminding him to sign his papers. "It doesn't matter. I got his report." He took a moment to glare at the piece of paper then turned away from it.  
"Are you done signing this form yet?" Riza asked bluntly, still somewhat distracted. "A girl was looking for you earlier, said she was a national alchemist...Sudina I believe her name was."

"Sudina?" Roy questioned, blinking once. After a pause, he sighed. "...never heard of her," he admitted, shaking his head. "Really?" answered Riza skeptically, she slid another form towards him, "She said she was transferred to your command, both her and her sister" Roy's eyes lit up. "Really..." he paused with a smirk beginning to form on his face, "...how do they feel about wearing miniskirts when I'm Fuhrer?" Hawkeye twitched...-BANG- Mustang just barely dodged the bullet which made a smoking indentation on the wall. He stared at Hawkeye, frozen.

Sudina only blinked as it seemed chaos unfolded before her. With Riza walking into the dorm she was left only with the yelling guy she thought his name was Edward but wasn't sure and the tall guy dress in armor. Giving a mental shrug she sighed then got the feeling she was being watched. Looking around she didn't see anyone but thought it best to stay close to others no matter how... Weird they were.  
Glancing to Ed she smiled "she you're Fullmetal..? Funny I thought you would have well been more metal looking then what you are..." looking to Al she added "Like this guy..." she grinned looking back to Ed "yet you claim to be The Fullmetal Alchemist... how do I know you're not lying?"  
Turning her gaze to the dorm Riza walked into she gave a small sigh "I do really need to "report" to him but... Well she said he was sick..." she said out loud in thought.

Riza opened the door, after having slapped the 6th form on the desk for the Taisa to sign. She looked around to see if the others were there, "I'm sorry about that. He's signing paperwork right now, I think you'll be able to go in, in a few minutes, he's not that sick." she said, opening the door a little wider, turning her attention to Edward she said, "Edward, the taisa has received your report already, stay here, he might want to talk to you about it a little"


	4. Chap: 4

Al shifted uncomfortably at the mention of his state of being. "He's not lying, miss. My brother is Edward Elric, the state alchemist known as Fullmetal. He has the official silver watch, if you need proof."  
Upon hearing Riza's words, he turned to Ed. "We should hurry up and get the soup for Colonel Mustang, Brother. See you later, Miss Hawkeye," He bowed slightly to Riza. "It was nice meeting you miss..." He realized he had not caught her name. "I apologize, miss, what is your name?"

Ed sighed as Al explained things even now as Al talked the pain in his heart grew as it did ever time Al spoke of how he was. "Right whatever... come on Al we might as well go get that soup or we'll never here the end of it." Looking to Riza "be right back"   
He started to walk off thinking Al was following him but when he looked back he saw that Al was stopped talking to that girl "Al come on you can bring your new friend if you want... but we have to hurry..." _I can't believe I just said that... hurry... why would I want to hurry and get back to have Mustang yell at me..._ He sighed in thought "or else Mustang will be madder then he already is" he said in an after thought as he started walking off again.

"Ah, sorry Brother! I'm coming!" Al bowed to the new girl. "Why don't you come with us? We can talk on the way," He did his best to give off a warm, inviting feeling. Somehow he was good at it, for a walking suit of armor. Sudina blinked then smiled "sure.. it bets standing around here.. oh right name.. I'm Sudina Silverwolf also known as the Blaze Alchemist" she added grinning "most call me either Dina or Blaze" she said looking up to Al "now that that's over.. you are? Oh and sorry for insulting your um.. Brother?" she said almost in a question more then confused. "well anyway sorry for any trouble I caused.. I didn't know he would over react so..." she grinned up to him again rather sheepish looking  
"Oh my sister.. I better find her.. we split up to find.. well anything.. first day here in Central... they didn't send a map only I was to report to Colonel Roy Mustang.. and he's sick.. well it also said something about working with others but who knows" she shrugged and looked down "sorry if I'm talking to much.. I tend to ramble"

"No no, you're fine. I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Alphonse Elric. It's a pleasure to meet you, miss Sudina," He said in his usual polite manner. He glanced down the hall at where Ed was waiting impatiently for them. "I'd better get going. Good luck finding your sister. I'm sure we'll meet again, if you're under Colonel Mustang's command." He bowed politely as he excused himself and walked briskly down the hall to Ed.  
"I'm sorry for the wait, Brother," His empty helmet bowed slightly to show his sincerity.

Riza stood there, apparently forgotten. And looked inside, the Taisa had apparently fallen asleep on his paperwork again. She sighed and cocked the gun.

Sudina nodded to Al "nice to meet you Alphonse, and yes I'm sure we will meet again" she said smiling as he then left to go after his brother. _Hum so that's the famous Fullmetal... still I would have thought him to look a bit... Different..._ With that thought in mind she had to choose between going after her sister or go ahead and meet with the sick Colonel. Either which one she picked would end up her being alone well for the most part, and that was something she cared not for at all.  
With her mind made up she walked over to the one called Riza "excuse me... If Edward isn't going in any time soon maybe I could introduce myself... if that's ok..." she said hopefully "or if not... I'll just go... I don't want to bother anyone" she added quietly.

Riza looked at her surprised, "It's no trouble, if it bothers you to be by yourself, you can stay here with me and wait for the colonel to finish his paperwork." Riza answered, "He should be done pretty soon, he just needs to finish this stack of papers" she hefted up several papers, "It would be nice to know a little about you" she admitted.


	5. Chap: 5

Ed waited for a moment before looking up to his brother "It's ok... so where do you suggest we get this soup from?" he asked as his mind then began to wonder like it often did "and that girl... who is she...?" he asked lowly to be sure he wasn't over heard by any one yet loud enough for Al to hear. "She said her name was Sudina and that she is the Blaze alchemist. She's new to Central," Alphonse restated the facts that he had just learned. He wasn't too pleased at the way his brother was acting. Ed was always so skeptical and untrusting. Then again, there seemed to be very few people the brothers -could- trust.  
"Why don't we go down to the bakery on the square?" He suggested, trying to get Ed's mind off of the new girl. "I've heard they make good soup."

Misery had been wondering around lost for what seemed like hours "Sudina better have found something out" she grumbled as she made her way around town her long black hair tied back in a low pony tail. Her green eyes went from one passer by to anther before she gave up and wondered over to the bakery knowing her sister she would find her way here seeing as she was the one to think about food all the time. "I'll just sit and wait... Sudina's bound to turn up soon... or at least she better" she said as she sat down on the curb watching the people who passed by. Some of the men gave her a look over and that she couldn't blame them for she was dressed rather... revealingly.

Edward nodded slowly to Al "Yeah... bakery" he sighed as he thought _Sudina... Blaze alchemist... New here... then why is she here and not where ever it is she came from.._ he thought about that for a while as he walked off towards the bakery Al had mentioned  
"I can't believe we are running to go get soup for Mustang... he had better at least cut his drilling short to show his thanks... But knowing him he most likely won't even do that" he sighed and turned to look at Al "well either way I know he is going to end up yelling at me about something..." turning his gaze back to the direction he was walking in he asked "how much father is it to the bakery?"

"Only another block. You're impatient today, Brother. More than usual. Is something bothering you?" Al asked. He hated seeing his brother like this. If Alphonse had his way, Ed would always be happy and worry-free. "If this is about the Blaze alchemist, I'm sure she's an ok person. I trust Colonel Mustang, and if he sees anything out of the ordinary about her, then I'll let you worry." He looked up at the bakery and imagined the smell of fresh bread. "We're here, Brother. What kind of soup do you think the colonel would like?"

Edward only looked up to his brother in reply to his earlier comment about him seeming troubled. "It's nothing" he said finally as he turned his gaze away again _He knows what it is already so why dose he have to ask... but that's Al for you..._ Smiling to himself for a brief moment before it faded away as quickly as it came.  
Hearing the questioning of soup made him look first to Al then to the bakery "How the hell do I know?" Ed asked his voice raising before he stopped knowing Al had good intentions "I guess chicken noodle... Or what was that soup mom gave us that one tim-" he stopped looking down "we'll just get the chicken one..." he said lowly the pain in his heart coming back once more.

Misery looked up to the two standing before her. Standing she walked a little closer to them shorter then both of them she started "You said the Blaze Alchemist... Didn't you? Where is she…? I've been waiting to dam long... just point the direction I can find her." she almost growled as she looked to the tallest one then to the blond haired one who was still yet taller then her.


	6. Chap: 6

Ah, yes...the feeling of victory over the deadly papers OF DOOM. Oh, how the Colonel loved it. He leaned back in his chair with a slight smile on his face, thankful that all the documents he had received from his Lieutenant were signed...except from one in which he had slipped under his mattress. He didn't want to sign away his dream of becoming Fuhrer...and the women being required to wear miniskirts. Mustang didn't care about threats...if they went too far, then he'd be forced to report them, since he is, after all, in a high position.  
Roy was also beginning to feel a little less ill, so decided to leave his room with the stack of papers in one hand and a key in the other. After locking up his room, he rushed down the halls to his office, placing the pile on his desk and sighing. Roy glanced around the room broadly then decided to rest a bit. After all, procrastinating _was_ hard work...especially when the papers had to be done by today and the fact that he was still a little sick. The Colonel leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

Hawkeye blinked as the taisa literally flew past her and Sudina, she sighed, "Well, he's done with the paperwork now" She looked in the direction he had run, "Follow me, we can talk on our way to the office" she paused, "And how do you feel about miniskirts?" she asked as she pinned a note to Edward and Alphonse onto the Taisa's door  
_Taisa went to his office  
Hawkeye_

Sudina blinked confused "Mini skirts..?" she asked more then confused as she looked down to what she was warring. Baggy pants, red tank top and a long cloak black in color. "Well err..." she blushed a deep red "My sister... she well dose were them... so I don't see why she would mind… but me... well umm" she turned redder if possible. "I never well uhhh... lets just say no unless I absolutely have to ware one for the sake of stuff..." she said giving a slight nod as she followed after Riza.

Riza nodded curtly, "I see, well as a warning for your first meeting with the colonel. The colonel has a miniskirt fetish" she scowled.

"Fetish...?" She asked now getting slightly nervous as well as scared. "You know... maybe this could just wait... yeah wait... I'm in no hurry I mean it didn't say to report right away..." But as she protested she was slowly growing closer to the office untill she was right in front of it. "Oh crap... Oh wait I should umm wait for my sister... yes that." She said nodding and turning to look at Riza.

"I'm sure Edward and Alphonse can find your sister for you" answered Riza smoothly, she put a hand on Sudina's back and propelled towards the office. Then she muttered, "If Mustang tries anything, he's going to have a new hole in his wall...order or no order. Can't do scaring away new recruits before they even meet him!"

Sudina blinked several more times "ugh... no waiting is good... see the... letter... yeah the letter said to come together.." she stammered as she pointed to the letter she still held in her hand while still being pushed "I just came alone because we split up so we could find him better.. that's all" she went on as she was pushed trough the door facing Roy who was sitting at his desk "crap" she sighed as she gave up.  
Her eyes quickly went to Roy then down as she straightened herself more looking a bit more professional then she once had. "Sudina Silverwolf, The Blaze Alchemist reporting sir" she said with a half attempted salute. _I should have waited for Misery _she thought as she stood in attention. Riza gave her an encouraging pat on the shoulder, and glared at Roy.


	7. Chap: 7

Ed looked to the one addressing him and his brother "yes... we had just meet her..." he eyed her _She must know that girl Sudina then.._ he thought as he looked over her "you know her then do you?" he asked as he gave her a skeptical look before looking to his brother as if looking for some kind of answer to what he was thinking.  
Sighing he looked back to the girl "Look once we get some soup we'll take you back to where we left her... alright?" he said simply as he walked into the bakery buying a bowl of chicken soup for Mustang and a pastry for him. Walking back out he handed the soup to his brother while he began to eat his pastry "thies mway" he said mumbled by his mouth full of food as he started walking back to the base.

Al stood there was handed the soup "ummm" seeing his brother was moving off he looked to the girl then to his brother "we better go..." he said to her then called after Ed "Coming brother"

Misery looked up and walked after the two grumbling to herself. "No I don't know her I just brought her up for the sheer hell of it..." She walked quickly catching up with the blond. "You... I don't know your name but you... Where is it we're going exactly? And how long till we get there I have a major bone to pick with my sister." She growled flicking some of her black hair that had wiggled out of her ponytail out of her face. "And what's your name? And his name..." She said motioning to the suit of armor that was walking behind them.

Al quickly moved to catch up with the two careful not to spill any of the soup as he moved closer he caught some of what she was saying. Bowing his head slightly he replied "sorry for not introducing ourselves sooner... But I'm Alphonse Elric and that's my brother Edward Elric... we are returning to the base, we went out to get Taisa some soup"  
He looked down to her, "wait did you say sister..." He asked then looked to his brother "Hey brother they're sisters..." Then back to her, "funny you don't look anything alike. Oh and what's your name miss?"

Edward simply kept on walking and munching on his pastry letting his brother deal with this new nuisance.  
_"Hay brother their sisters..."_ Alphonse called  
Edward almost chocked on the bit of pastry he just took "Sisters...?" he coughed out _Dam all we needed... though what are they doing here in Central..? _He couldn't but help wonder as they made there way to the base headed back to Mustang's dorm.

"Yep sisters... Ya got a problem with that love?" She asked of Ed then turned back to Al walking backwards, "I know we don't look alike. I took after mother ya know the good looking' one. She took after father... Who reminds me of King Henry the eighth... Other then the weight thing." She said then grimaced. "Ya know if ya told me the location of where we're going I could get us there a lot faster." Misery growled. "Oh and my name is Misery... Misery DeSoul the shadow alchemist." She told Al still walking backwards as she faced him to talk so she would be rude. She was about to turn around when she tripped on a stone causing her to fall backwards as three blurs jumped from her onto the ground catching her before she fell. "Thanks guys." She told the shadow creatures as they helped her to stand. They hissed softly their red eyes flashing slightly as they did. "I'm fine." She told them as one crawled up her arm and onto her head were he began to bounce happily the other two rolled there eyes one changing its form into a small dragon and curling herself around the girls shoulders as the other one stayed on the ground.

The light in Alphonse eyes completely filled the sockets, expressing his surprise and amazement at what he had just witnessed and was still watching very cautiously.  
"Wh-what are those?" He asked, far more than mild curiosity filling his voice. Any questions and/or comments he could have had to the queer girl before them were postponed until the arrival of the creatures was explained in full detail.

"There Shadows... Like I said I'm the shadow alchemist. Shadows do my bidding... The bouncy one," She started and poked the creature bouncing on her head who then jumped onto Al's head whistling softly. "Is Sampson... sorry bout that love. She's Escimoni." She said pointing at the dragon shaped shadow on her shoulders. "And he's Balthazar." She said pointing at the grumpy shadow creature in her wake. "They came to me the first time I worked my alchemy." She said petting Escimoni softly making the dragon purr.

Alphonse looked up helplessly at the bouncing ball of darkness on his head. "Hello, Sampson." He felt a bit awkward talking to a ball of... whatever it was, but when he thought about it, it really wasn't too terribly different from talking to cats and other animals. "They're... Cute," He said hesitantly, reaching up to gently pet the creature perched on him.


	8. Chap: 8

Sampson began to purr and coo at being petted by Al. "I think he likes you... They only purr when there around people they like. Except for Balthazar..." She said pointing at her temperamental shadow. Sampson hissed softly as was his way of talking. Misery laughed softly, "He says a little to the left." She told him with a grin. "So why is he all grumpy? And why won't he tell me anything like the location of where we're going?"

Edward who had finished the last of his pastry fumed when he heard the last of what Misery said. "I'm Not Grumpy!" he yelled as he turned to face Misery. "We are going back to Mustang's dorm where we left the Blaze Alchemist... your sister apparently..." he looked to each of the shadow things before looking back to her "now if there are no more questions..." he turned back around "let's go…" and with that started to walk off back to the base which they were only a block from.

"Ok..." Misery said and snapped a shadow opening in front of them. "Allright everyone in." Misery said basically pushing them through the shadow only to come out in Roy's office. "I think I was a little off." She said. "Sudina there you are." She said straightening her skirt. "I told you this was faster..."

Alphonse's eyes went wide for the second time that day. "What just happened! We were on the street, then suddenly we were here, and-..." He gave up stating the obvious and just stood in his spot silently, hoping answers would be revealed to him soon.

Riza blinked shocked, and pulled out her handgun, shooting reflexively at the shadow that appeared in the Taisa's office. Sudina almost fell over at the sound of her sister's voice _She wouldn't... wait who am I kidding... She would_ Turing her gaze slowly she not only saw her sister but Ed and Al both there as well. Quickly she turned her gaze back to Roy hoping he wasn't to unnerved by there sudden arrival... which she was so use to from traveling through it time after time with her sister. "Sir... my sister has arrived..." she said stating the obvious like she always did.

"Its something I do..." Misery said with a grin. "Well see with shadows its like a void type thingy... You go through one shadow to get to another shadow... its complicated."

Riza simply glared at the 3 people who had shown up.  
"Ed, Al! Some warning next time" she twitched angrily, "I could have shot you by accident!" "Not their fault they didn't know. That would have been me. You know the one with the shadows..." Misery said rolling her eyes. Riza twitched, "Actually, we hadn't known, we didn't have any information on your arrival apart from your titles." Riza looked at one of the papers in her hand, "And you would be the Shadow Alchemist, correct?"

Edward hung onto Al as they were forced through that... Thing, then appeared in Mustang's office. Slowly Ed, who had been hiding behind his brother, not that he meant to hid it was only that Al was in front of him so he couldn't exactly be seen "If I known we would be traveling in such a way I would have.." he said dryly as he glared at Misery before steeping out from behind his brother "and if all the same.. I prefer walking... That thing you did makes my head spin" he grumbled as he walked over next to Riza and Sudina he thought her name was.  
"What are you two doing here anyway?" He asked Sudina then looked to Misery not trusting either one especially Misery after she nearly killed him in his opinion. "Oh and Al give Mustang his soup before it gets to cold"

"Ah, yes. Sorry, brother," He stumbled to find words. Even with the explination he was still baffled. "Here you are, Colonel Mustang. We brought you some soup to make you feel better. I hope it helps," He held out the soup to Roy, waiting for the sick man to take it.

Sudina relaxed seeing this was getting nowhere facing Riza she explained "Yes she is... as I am the Blaze Alchemist... We are sisters... As different as day and night... But sisters never the less..." she sighed as then looked to Ed "well we were sent a letter saying to report to Colonel Roy Mustang in Central... It also said something about being assigned to work with two others but didn't say who... So here we are" she said grinning "And if you don't believe me here" she said almost shoveling the letter in his face. "It has the official seal and everything... Came directly form top"

"Correct." She replied to the woman before looking at Ed. "Stop grumbling you bloody baby I didn't kill so get over it before I do." She said arms crossed over her chest as she glared at him.

Riza turned around and smiled slightly, "Ah, hello Edward. Sudina was reporting to the taisa, I simply showed her how to get to the office. Since I had some paperwork to deliver to Colonel Mustang"

The Colonel FINALLY awoke from his nap to find a crowd of people in his office. He blinked, still a little sleepy, then yawned drowsily. His eyes adjusted slowly to the light. The fuzzy images morphed into human beings. The taisa blinked once again, surprised by so many guests.


	9. Chap: 9

Edward snatched the letter from Sudina as it was shoved into his face. Scan reading it he only found a few things in it that had his attention namely who it was sent from the Fuhrer, why they were sent there, and finally the part about working with others namely two.  
Seeing Mustang had awakened, and wondering himself why he hadn't sooner with all of this confusion. Ed sighed and handed the letter back to Sudina as he in turn glared at Mustang "Did you know about this!" he demanded as he smacked the desk making sure that Mustang was awake.

Misery looked at her sister, "so you learn anything yet?" She asked ignoring Ed completely and grinned slightly to still see Sampson bouncing on Al's head. Balthazar grumbled and hissed as he usually did not liking large gatherings of 'stupid humans that make to much racket about nothing' as he called them. Misery looked at him and poked him with a neatly shoed foot, "don't be rude." She growled. He looked up and hissed at her, "Silence infidel." She hissed at the creature whom skittered behind Sudina to hide before he made Misery mad because of his rudeness.

"Eh?" Mustang blinked in confusion. He then stared downwards at the soup resting upon his desk, becoming even more confused. The Colonel then glanced back over at Ed. "Must have slipped my mind," he replied, sighing. "You know how I've been ill, so I can't remember things as well as before," he took the letter that Sudina had brought and began reading, "but you know, Ed, I wouldn't mind having a new woman under my command..." Roy glanced over at his black book which was resting on the desk near him and smiled slightly.

Riza twitched and dumped the stack of papers, which had mysteriously increased in size, onto his desk, the thuds they made was a sharp as the sound of a pistol going off...perhaps just a bit duller though...  
"Paperwork sir, the Fuher sent these; they're transfer papers, for the Blaze Alchemist and Shadow Alchemist. More should arrive later."

"It never ends," Roy paused, "but aren't any of them _just_ for them? I mean, don't they have to sign a few?" He searched through the stack and pulled out one. "HA! This one says for THEM to sign it! No business of mine..." He pushed the paper to the side with a smirk. Ah, yes...the feeling of freedom, even from just one paper was enough to bring bliss to the Colonel. Hawkeye looked at the paper closely, "Sir, you have to sign here as well since you're their commanding officer." She pointed to the very bottom of the page. Riza simply smiled, and held out a few papers to Misery and Sudina, "You two need to sign these, before the colonel signs at the bottom" She looked at Roy daring him to say anything.

Roy Mustang just sighed and blinked at the soup. He decided to change the subject. "Who brought this?" Riza shook her head and sighed, wishing the Taisa would pay attention for once, "Edward and Alphonse brought it sir. you should thank them." "Huh..." Roy took a spoon which had come with it and sipped it. "...not bad." "You're welcome, sir," Alphonse bowed slightly, knowing that a full "thank you" wasn't often issued from Roy. He didn't care either way. He just enjoyed doing things for people. "What flavor is it?" Oh, how Roy enjoyed putting off his duties... "It's chicken noodle. We weren't really sure what kind you would like, so... We figured it would be a safe guess," He stated, trying to justify in case they had messed up. Roy nodded, pleased as he continued to drink the broth with the spoon. "Mm hm..."

Sudina looked over the paper she was handed "umm... signing... right" she sighed as she mover the paper to her left hand while she formed a fire ball in her right. Turing her gaze to it slowly it formed into a pen shape as parts of it cooled allowing her to hold it while the end remained hot. Quickly she signed the papers the end of her pen instead of producing ink simply scorched the paper where ever it touched.  
Once signed she handed the paper back to Riza smiling "well that was easy enough" she sighed as she made her pen disappear. Hawkeye accepted the papers, and transferred them to Roy, "You can sign these now Taisa"


	10. Chap: 10

"So you deal with fire too, huh?" the Taisa asked the girl, placing the papers from Riza on his desk. Sudina slowly nodded "yes sir, Fire is my specialty... but I can sort of transmute it to be what I need... but I'm still working on that" she added with a smile.

Edward had only stood there while everyone else went on rambling about useless information. Looking back to Mustang he glared "Forgot...! How could you forget something like this... and don't give me this "I was sick" crap again... How are they going to be working with...? She said that she and her sister were working with someone so... Who!" he demanded while he pointed to Misery before looking back to mustang "You have to at least got a paper on it" he added dryly. "Very nice," Mustang smiled to the girl then turned to Ed with a frown. "Calm down, Edward. Of _course_ I have a paper on it...it's just lying around...somewhere..." He glanced about the room, seeing a few stacks of papers here and there. Riza sighed in exasperation and picked up a portfolio that was on the corner of his desk. Opening it, she flipped through the contents and pulled out 4 papers, "I believe these are the papers sir" She held them out to him.

"Huh..._or_ they could be in that folder..." Mustang shrugged to his lieutenant, reaching out to the papers and taking them. "If you would like to double check sir..." Riza held the portfolio open so Roy could see about 30-35 neatly stacked papers, most with signature lines at the bottom, in the large folder. "No, that won't be necessary, Lieutenant Hawkeye," Roy replied, taking a single paper from the folder that just-so-happened to be the one he was looking for.

Edward blinked "Calm down... calm down...?" he seethed "If you had a paper on it..." he glared at Mustang "just what dose it say..." he asked dryly as he looked back to Sudina _Grate all we need to fire heads... Mustang was bad enough... But at least she can't do that dam shadow thing the other did..._

"As I said before, calm down...I _might_ read it if you do." Roy smirked and held up his right hand which was holding a paper regarding the information Ed wanted to find out. "So... Who else am I stuck with..." Misery grumbled as she leaned against the way her hands behind her head. _How can anyone work with him yelling like that? He is kinda cute though. _she thought then blushed as she mentally slapped herself.

Edward looked over to Misery "stuck with...?" he echoed "I should be the on complaining... being forced to work with people, and I didn't even know anything about it..." he sighed "all because Mustang's to forgetful for his own good" he added quietly. Sudina looked to Ed "don't know anything about... Look who's talking we don't know anything either... all it said was and I quote, "You will be assigned to work with others..." So there we don't know anything you don't so stop winning you baby" she said in a huff as she glared at him. Misery's eyes widened, "No..." It had just clicked. "We're not..." She points at Ed, "I refuse... I'm trained for combat and killing not baby sitting!" Misery growled as she quickly signed her name in her noneligibale handwriting and thrust them at Roy glaring at Ed.

Edward turned to first glare at Sudina but just as he was bout to say anything Misery spoke up.

He fumed "Baby sitter...? Who are you calling so small they're a speck of dust on an ant?" he yelled pointing at her. "What are you talking about? I didn't call anybody a speck of dust so shut your trap love." Misery sighed rubbing her temples with a shaking hand. She looked up her eyes red and blood shot, "please don't yell I can't take it right now. I have a headache." She said and leaned on the wall again. _It's my own fault I haven't slept... Then again who can blame me for worrying about my own little sister? _She stiffed back a yawn and waited for someone to say something.

Edward stopped and blinked at her "well I wouldn't have yelled if you didn't call me a baby" he said dryly as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked to Al "you know... If we are assigned to work together..." he stopped as he remembered Mustang had said something about finding a paper.  
Quickly he turned to Mustang "Well what dose it say." he demanded.


	11. Chap: 11

"Look I'm sorry... I'm really not a bad person... I just get mad when I haven't slept in a while." _three weeks turned into a while? Thats news to me. _Misery said. "I get snappy and more sarcastic then usual when I'm mad. Every one does, its human nature. I said baby sitter cause your not that much taller then me Edo."

Sudina stood there and blinked a few times "umm... I mean I didn't mean anything by it... it's just with the way you were acting..." she looked down and sighed "I'm sorry…" she looked back up to see him yell at Roy again... _dose he ever... not yell..? _she thought as she watched.

Edward blinked and glanced back over to Misery "Edo..." he asked slightly confused for most either called him Edward, Ed or Fullmetal... Not that he minded the nick name it was just... weird. "It's ok... Misery... I guess you have more right to yell then me... I just... well Have "issues with my height" as many say" he said dryly  
"And... well I suppose I owe you an apology as well" he started as he then turned to look at Sudina "you know, Al wasn't kidding when he said you were a lot different then your sister" he said laughing trying to lighten the mood. After all he had better get on there good side if he was going to be assigned to work with them _And Al, He will be coming along as well.. Hope they don't mind that... Hell... What will they think once they find out the truths behind us...? About our conditions..._ he thought as he looked back to his brother.

"And you think we don't? I hate being short Edo. I've been this tall for years and I hate it with a passion. I just well... as was said by a knight a long time ago, 'men don't think any differently then women they just make more noise about being able to.' So don't worry about it. And if we're to work together we should be friends so you can call me Miz or Mizzy either one I care not which." She said telling him her two most commonly used nicknames.

The Colonel had watched the entire conversation with a smirk upon his face. "Hm...Edward _apologizing_? Well, you never cease to amuse me, Fullmetal." He paused then sighed. "I'm guessing you're still wanting your answer...so here," Mustang handed the paper to Ed, "read it yourself. I've looked through more than enough documents today." Edward took the papers and quickly read over them a part he read out loud "...Fullmetal will be assigned to work with the following; the Shadow and Blaze Alchemists, whose special rank and abilities has…." He looked up over the paper to them "well that was obvious..." he said dryly as he then handed the paper to Misery so she could read the rest.  
"My brother, Al he's coming along as well..." he said more of a statement to himself then any one. "You two don't mid... Do you?" not that he cared if they did; he only thought it was right to at least make it known that it wouldn't be just the three of them but four.

Alphonse noticed his brother's nervous posture. He felt the same way. If these two girls were to be traveling with them... Al was only human, sort of. He was bound to slip up in his act sometimes or another, or they would somehow find out there was nothing in the armor.  
At the moment he was afraid the little dark creature on his head was going to beat his helmet into his chest cavity, so he started trying to get it into his arms where he could pet it easier and it wouldn't knock his head off. "Anyhow, now that you know, I have another mission for the four of you...after I sign these papers allowing them to be in a group with you, I mean." Mustang smiled faintly. "Paperwork is such a pain..." He began reading and signing documents.

"Um... Sir? Perhaps it would be best if my brother and I had a chance to get to know Sudina and Misery before you send us off on a mission with them?" Alphonse suggested shyly, still trying to get Sampson off of his head. He was attempting to hint that he was worried about their conditions, mostly unsuccessfully. Hughes grinned and shoved open the door. "Hiya Roy! I came to tell you that the Fuher transferred..." he blinked at looked at Sudina and Misery "I guess you already found out." He reached into his pocket. "Isn't Elysia cute! She learned how to say 'Uncle Roy' isn't that adorable!" He shoved the picture of his daughter into Roy's face grinning goofily. "Yes, she's _cute_, Hughes..." Roy gritted his teeth, "I've seen her 'cuteness' about...hm, should we say, a THOUSAND TIMES already!"  
After calming himself, the Colonel glanced up at Alphonse. "I guess you could make introductions, if you must...but as soon as I'm finished signing these papers, I'm sending you all off." Hughes straightened and lost his goofy look. Grinning, he said, "Ah, Roy." He leaned closer, "Scar's been killing national alchemists again down in Central." His face grew serious, "He's killed 2 in the past 3 days."

Misery looked over at Al as she took the paper, "Sampson down." She told the bouncing shadow who looked over at her and fell over off Al's head and landed on the floor on his back. "Why do I even try?" She asked herself with a growl.  
She looked at the paper in her hand then up at Ed. "I'm the one who kind figured out we where working together... So why may I ask did you hand me this bloody paper!"  
She then turned to look at Roy and pointed at him her finger in his face, "And as for you Mr. big shot, why the hell do we have to be introduced. I know who the bloody hell they are... and I'm pretty damn sure they know who the hell we are by now!" She paused and cleared her throat and continued to talk in a calm voice, "So about this mission we better not be walking or I'll be pissed... there had better be a train involved or you won't know what hit you." Misery said in a too sweet voice before turning and pulling her self up to sit on his desk clearly bored by every thing happening.

Sudina blinked "working with Fullmetal..." she blinked a few more times before remembering who that was "Oh right... you" she said pointing at Ed who made a some what lasting impression on her.  
She listened to her sister yell, something she was more then use to, then again that was anther one of their many differences. Sudina would yell only if she was mad. "Um... but... Miz-Miz... you uh, need to stay calm... and besides it wouldn't hurt to get to know them better... I mean we haven't been in a city or anything in so long, and so we could just walk around here and umm... get food?" she added as her stomach growled. She grinned sheepishly "I mean it wouldn't be that bad... would it?" she added doing her best puppy-eye look she could manage as she looked around the room eyes beginning to shimmer with tears.

Alphonse felt relieved at the loss of bouncing weight on his head.  
"What I mean, miss Misery, is that maybe we should have a chance to get to know each other on a one-on-one basis... Maybe try to understand each other a bit better?" He tried to explain, feeling as though he had gotten Roy in trouble. He would also rather interject and calm Misery before Hawkeye did. As an afterthought, he turned to Hughes. "Hello, Mr. Hughes. How is Elysia?"

Hughes sighed, _geez, what tense atmosphere, no way am I gonna be able to break the news, with it this tense_ He rubbed the back of his head and decided to try and lighten the tension a little. At least they'd all be mad at him instead of each other...besides...he had some new pictures. Turning away from Roy he pulled out a photo album ,"Edward! Alphonse! You haven't seen Elysia for a while!" He opened the album and shoved it in their faces, "Isn't she adorable? She's turning 4 this year" he said gushing. Seeing Sudina he shoved a another photo in her direction, "It's my daughter, isn't she cute? She just learned how to ride a tricycle!" he said beaming.

Riza was studiously organizing and reorganizing the messy papers all over the Taisa's desk. her hand twitching every so often. She'd have pulled the gun out ages ago had it not been for Roy's order not to fire her gun in his office. Of course, she could always walk outside the office and fire _into_ it. How she loved loopholes.


	12. Chap: 12

Edward sighed as his brother tried to smooth things over with Misery when a photo album was shoved in his face "Yes she's cute... but what's the _real_ reason your here... you have to at lest have some info on those two" he said as he gestured towards Misery and Sudina.  
Looking to Sudina he almost laughed there she was doing her best to get her own sister to calm down and yet she was thinking of food at the same time. "Mustang, Al and I will get to know the girls better as well as show them around the city" he said as he looked to Mustang "but I want the information when I get back Hughes" he added quietly to Hughes. With that he turned and started to leave "you guys coming or am I going myself?" he asked as he walked out.

Sudina smiled her tears disappearing instantly as the photo was, well, shoved into her face "Aww she's so cute… and a tricycle… that's good" she said smiling. Hearing Ed say that he and Al were going to show them around the city, which meant to Sudina's ears "food" she smiled again "It was nice meeting you Mr.…. um I'm sorry I didn't hear your name" she said with a blush. Hughes looked at Edward and tilted his head towards Roy's first, indicating that he'd speak to Roy first, then with Ed, and nodded slightly. Turning back to Sudina he grinned, "I'm Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, head of the Intelligence department. pleased to meet you Blaze Alchemist" he said cheerfully. Edward caught the nod from Hughes out of the corner of his eye as he walked out into the hall.

Sudina nodded and grinned "Well it was nice meeting you Lieutenant Colonel Hughes... Oh and please just call me Blaze or Dina and well I got to go, but it was nice meeting you" she said equally cheerful as she then followed Ed out looking over her shoulder to wave bye to the others as well as see if her sister was following.

Alphonse glanced over the pictures once before passing the album back to Hughes. He was probably the only person in Central who didn't mind looking at Hughes's pictures, though he enjoyed seeing Elysia in person more. "See you later, everyone!" He waved before walking quickly to catch up to his brother.

Misery sighed and slipped off the desk easily and carefully so as not to pull her skirt up. "Right food... and walking... and I need a nap... A nap now consists of at least ten hours." She said with a yawn and cracked her neck. "And by the way I am calm I just like to yell." She sighed and petted Escimoni as she rubbed her small head against her cheek and Sampson purred at Al wanting to be held. "You are lazier then me Sampson... I've not slept for three weeks and you want to be held." She shook her head at the shadow, "come on Balthazar." She told the hiding creature softly and he walked over to her and she patted his head softly. "I'm ready whenever you are."

Hughes accepted the album back. And smiled at Alphonse, "Gracia says to tell you that you and Edward come have dinner with us sometime soon alright? Elysia has been asking about you and..." his look turned mischievous, "Uncle Roy" Roy frowned. "Anyhow...there's been killings, Hughes? Any information on the killer?" Hughes nodded quietly, "We've dubbed him Scar, due to the cross-shaped scar on his face. All his victims seem to have died from an internal explosion" Hughes pulled out several pictures, "These are his victims, they were old veterans, from the previous Fuhrer." Hughes shrugs, "He must have been some Sadist, their titles were, The Paper Alchemist and the Loser Alchemist"

Misery walked over to a wall a shadow on the floor streached and she passed through with her shadows and exited through a shadow infront of Ed. She floated out the shadows after her she landed as the shadow closed up. "Hey. How are you?" She asked him with a stupid grin. Sampson ran over and jumped up on Ed's shoulder and sat there for a minute before crawling on top of his head and curling into a ball like a cat falling asleep.

Edward felt the shadow-thing curl up on his head. Curiosity got the best of him as he reached up with his left hand to feel the thing better "It's soft and warm..?" he said with amazement. He stopped and turned to face his brother then looked to Sudina before looking back to Misery "well we're all here so where to?" he asked as he began to walk down the hall.


	13. Chap: 13

Scar walked around the streets looking for any signs of State Alchemists he knew there were many in central but he wasn't dumb enough to just walk in a base full of them "there has to be one out on the streets somewhere... there has to" he sighed to himself.

"You're shocked?" She asked, "They aren't much like really shadows anymore they have there own personalities and interests. Hell they can turn to just about anything you want. What's your favorite animal Al?" She asked with a grin.  
"I do believe Sudina will go nuts with out food." She told Ed. "So there first then you can point out good place to shop... I need books. I've read all of mine."

Sudina nodded as food was mentioned "yeah meet dumplings, and cake... ohh and pies." she said mouth watering "and yeah shopping... It's always fun but food is better"

Edward led the way out "so to the bakery then... and as for shops... they have a few close to there..." looking back to Sudina "well I know the bakery has pastry and soup as well as pies and cakes, but as for dumplings..." he stopped to look around "well they might have" he said at last. "Her and her stomach." She said keeping in step with Ed. "So what kind of shops?" She questioned looking up at him her eyes shining at the prospect of new books or maybe something else if she could find anything that was. Sudina nodded as she walked on the other side of Ed her mouth watering with the thought of food. "So how far is it from here?" "My favorite animal is a cat!" He responded without hesitation. He listened to their conversations of food and senses and he felt a bit remorseful, but after so many years... He'd get over it.

Scar made his way down a street hearing the commotion of others _They may be sate Alchemists _He thought to himself as he made his way down the street slowly getting closer to them.

Edward sighed "well it's not to far only a couple of blocks... Misery should know... my brother and I found her there" he added trying to bring Al into the conversation some how.  
Seeing a figure walking towards them Edward froze the guy looking slightly familiar. Quickly regaining his composure he moved grabbing Misery with one hand and Sudina with the other "This way... I know a short cut" he said through gritted teeth not wanting to scare the girls yet at the same time wanting them to move fast "Come on Al!" he called after his brother knowing he most likely recognized the guy as well.  
_We are to far from the bakery to hid there... If we go back to the base we put them in danger... we just have to loose him some how..._ he thought as he pulled the girls behind him.

Alphonse followed as quickly and stealthily as he could manage. He had seen Scar only a split second before Ed had.  
"Brother, why don't you go on ahead? He isn't after me, so I can hold him off while you escape. We can meet back at the base in two hours." Alphonse had been on the nasty end of Scar's attacks before, but he knew the Ishbarite wouldn't hurt him unprovoked.

"Cat right." Misery said. "Balthazar cat." She told him as Ed grabbed her. "What?" She asked as he pulled her. Balthazar followed turning into a cat and jumping up on Al's shoulder watching behind them. "What is it Edo?" She asked again holding back a blush because of his hand on her arm. "Who was that guy? That's why were going this way isn't it?" She asked. "Why are you running from him? Or is it your trying to protect us?" She asked trying to get something from him. "Can you at least loosen your grip a little if your going to pull me around I think your bruising my arm." She said as shadows floated around them all like cloud whips. "Esci stop it." She hissed at the dragon on her shoulder. "That trick works in the dark not broad day light..."

It was just then when Havoc ran up, gasping for breath. He glanced at the group, from one person to the other. He then caught his breath and popped a cigarette into his mouth. "The Colonel sent me to warn you of an Alchemist Killer," Havoc paused, "it seems there are rumors that he's been spotted around here. Be careful." "Thank you, Mr Havoc. He's right behind us, so if you'd be so kind as to run..." Alphonse was attempting to keep a brave face about this. The last thing they needed was the killer finding all of them in one spot. Jean Havoc froze. "You can't be serious...he's right behind us...?" He swiftly turned.

Edward had skidded to a sudden stop at the appearance of Havoc before them. Catching his breath for a moment he listened to the many conversations around him. Looking to Misery first he only nodded to confirm her thoughts but loosened his grip slightly, then he looked to Havoc "Yes, he is" he said still panting.  
He slowly turned to his brother "No, I am not going to leave you behind..." he said lowly "Now let's go!" he yelled as took off again pulling the girls behind him.

Sudina at first was trying resist being pulled again but soon gave up _He's worried about my sister and me.. but he don't even know us yet..._ she thought as she was dragged she took a quick glance back wanting to see what this guy looked like but all she could see was Al and this new guy Havoc.  
Sudina looked over to her sister for a moment then back down the ally. Closing her eyes she focused on the distance between their group and the Killer, finding it she opened her eyes, turned her free hand open palmed back, as a wall of fire was put up right behind them. Dropping her hand she sighed "that should slow him... I think"


End file.
